After the Glass
by ThatGirlThatLovesJace
Summary: What happened when the Lightwoods, Clary, Jace, Luke, Jocelyn, and Simon returned to New York City. Full details inside. ClaryxJace


_**This is my continuation of the end of City of Glass. THERE ARE SPOILERS.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments; Cassandra Clare does, even though I own Jace in my mind, if that counts….**_

_**.:::':::.**_

_After the fireworks most of the Shadowhunters began to trickle off into their homes. The Downwolders however were intent on "Partying all night" as Magnus said. And they were probably also trying to tick the clave off, just a little bit, Clary thought. Immediately following the news Jocelyn came up to Clary and Jace._

_After standing there for a few awkward seconds, Jace's arms still around Clary, she sighed and said, "Luke told me. So let me just get this straight, you two liked each other and then thought you were related but it was awkward for everyone because they could tell how much you guys liked each other, and then you found out you weren't related so now you two are like…..dating?" Clary and Jace looked at each other, and Jace chuckled. _

"_Yeah that's pretty much it." Clary answered. Jace unwound himself from Clary and stuck his hand out to Jocelyn. "I'm Jon-Jace, Jace Lightwood." He corrected himself. Jocelyn took his hand, "I know." She said. "You look exactly like Stephen; I don't know how people thought otherwise." Jace shrugged. _

_**A.N. Ok sorry just had to have that little snapshot. Now we are going to fast forward about a month, or two. Luke and Jocelyn are getting married soon. Clary lives with them at Luke's bookstore, but everyday at about 8 she goes to the Institute and trains, and then normally spends time with Jace and the Lightwoods, or Simon. And then at night she'll either have dinner with Jace somewhere or dinner with her family and Simon, or demon hunting if they have spotted any demons. Simon went back to school and suddenly became very popular, but is going on and off between Maia and Isabelle.**_

_.:::':::._

_Clary stopped on the road in front of the Institute, trying to imagine how anyone could not see it for what it is, but then again she hadn't seen it as this the first time she'd been here. She was normal then. Thinking she was raised by her mom because her dad died before she was born. Thinking Luke was completely human. Thinking vampires, faeries, werewolves and warlocks didn't exist. Oh and her arms were bare then. Clary glanced down, her arms were now covered in small white marks, mostly because she felt the need to try out new runes on herself, but also because just last week, Jace had finally let her come on a mission with them, and she did exceptionally well, if she could say so herself. Mostly her studying now was learning about Shadowhunter history, and it was SO boring. _

_Clary hurried to the door, Jace would be waiting on her, probably worried. She rushed through the pews to the elevator. When it opened Jace was inside. "I saw you come in from upstairs." He explained. She got in the elevator and the doors rattled close. _

"_What no hug?" Jace asked. He took her into his arms and kissed her hair. They stood there until the doors opened again. He put his arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his hand hanging over her shoulder._

"_What took you so long?" he asked. _

"_You've been over to Luke's, you know how it is. You can't go five minutes without being asked: Clary, which is better for the wedding, lilies or iris'?" Jace chuckled. "Those are types of flowers, right?" _

"_Yes." Clary sighed. _

"_But the last time I was over there she asked me something about flowers?" Jace's eyebrows knitted together. _

"_She asked you if you liked the wedding dress with a flowery veil or not." Clary giggled._

"_Oh, what did I tell her?" _

"_Probably without, and she probably chose the one with flower on them."_

"_Wow that shows how much my opinion is worth."_

"_Nah, last week she asked who the maid of honor was."_

"_Aren't you the maid of honor?" _

"_Yep." _

_Jace laughed. They were in front of the library doors. She studied her shadowhunter history in here instead of in the training room. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll see you at 10."he said. In response to her questioning look, he said "I have to get a tux fitted, because apparently all the groomsmen have to match."he scowled. _

"_Aw come on you'll look handsome in a tux."_

_He muttered "monkey suit" under his breath and something about no weapons and surprise demon attack. He pulled her to himself and kissed her one more time. After a moment the kiss turned fierce, Jace wrapped his arms around her back pushing her to him and pulling her up so she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes. Her hands knotted in his golden blonde hair._

"_Really? C'mon you'll see each other soon enough, there's no need to make out in the hall." Alec said standing in the library entryway. Alec was her main teacher as of now, because Maryse wanted him to learn how to train young Shadowhunters because he would soon be running the Institute, and because she had found out that she didn't actually learn anything at all when Jace was her only teacher. _

_Jace broke off the kiss, but still held onto Clary, and pulled back just enough to mumble to Alec. "We weren't "making out", we can though, if that's what you want." And then he pulled Clary back to her and began kissing her again, her tongue tickling his lips. _

"_No that's not what I- agh what's the point? Just hurry up she has ancient crap to learn." Alec turned around and threw the library doors closed behind him. They continued the kissing for about two minutes before being interrupted again. This time by Izzy. She was just walking by when she saw them making out. _

"_Don't you guys both have angel blood? Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, angel like_?" They broke apart both laughing now.

"Don't worry, Iz, we were just trying to make your brother thoroughly annoyed." Jace said.

"It's probably not working, you know him, he's probably sitting in there dreaming about it being him and Magnus out here." Izzy stated.

"Am not!" a cry came from inside the library before the doors opened, Alec steaming. Izzy laughed before running off down the hall, a door slamming a moment later. Alec started after her, and then stopped.

"What's the point?" he then turned around grabbed Clary by the wrist and practically dragged her to the library.

"I love you." Jace said.

"Bye, I love-"but Alec shut the library door before Clary could finish. "You." Clary finished a second late.

"Fine! Try to deny our love! If I die in a demon attack later, it will be on your conscious that I didn't hear her say she loves me, one more time." Jace yelled from the other side of the door. Alec rolled his eyes and Clary and Alec both burst out laughing at the same time.


End file.
